I Want Someone Who Cares
by Construct Master
Summary: Gardevoir ran through the forest. She didn't dare use teleport for fear of alerting her master's hunter. All she wanted to do was escape that man. Find someone who thought of her as more than a robot. Someone who cares. This is actually in Aaron's life, but he doesn't come on 'till later in the story. REVISED.


**Bad news. School is starting tommorrow. Which means that the rate at which I post stories is liable to decrease. Don't lose hope though, I will try to post or fix something at the very least every month. Also, I think it's time to stop telling you my story plans, because I often end up canceling them out, like with Ryan's Journey. A Loss And A Return went really well, but I feel like when I obligate myself to write other things the quality goes down. I WILL continue to write with Aaron at least most of the time.**

**Ok, depressing stuff out of the way, this is a chase idea I modified a bit to fit into Aaron's life. I recommend reading my other Pokemon stories first, so this makes more sense. Enjoy!**

Everyone thinks Gardevoirs can just float above the ground as much as they like. Walking is an inconvenience for the psychic-type. They couldn't be more wrong. Some do it for a little while to impress people, but for only so long. Like holding your breath, it's a battle with yourself to see how long your feet stay off the ground.

This Gardevoir lost that battle long ago. In fact, she didn't even try. All that was on her mind was escape. Escape from the man who called himself her trainer. Or in his mind, her owner. Running through the forest, Gardevoir hoped she never went back to that man.

He expected his Pokemon to be like machines, showing entirely predictable results. If a strike hurt the opponent before, then of course it would give just the same damage regardless of what the enemy does. But while that may work in a game or computer battle, in real life an opponents can see what they did wrong and not make the same mistake.

And when the man's calculations didn't preform as planned; when his Pokemon didn't live up to expectations, there were punishments. These could range from tolerable things like a night without food to extended periods outside the Pokeball – in a basement. Alone.

Other times the 'Master' resorted to verbal abuse. If a battle went especially bad, sometimes discipline turned into straight-up beating. And no matter what he did, he still expected his Pokemon to keep on going like nothing had happened. To him they were like robots.

Gardevoir wasn't a robot.

She tried her best, tried to be what the man wanted, but she simply couldn't. She tried to tell him, but her messages went ignored – or punished. Robots aren't supposed to question their master. For years, Gardevoir was subjected to a life where there was no choice, only instruction and expectation that couldn't always be met. So, finally, she made her own choice. She ran. Took her Pokeball from 'Master's' bag and teleported as far as she could from the apartment in Jubilife City.

Now, running hard, the Pokemon was met with an obstacle: A river too wide to cross was blocking her path. Gardevoir considered her position. She vaguely remembered seeing a sign saying "Route 202." She had immediately run into the woods to avoid the road. But now, it seemed the two had met again, with a lighted bridge only a hundred feet down the banks. So, she had two options. Either risk being seen and cross the bridge, or teleport over the river.

Normally the obvious choice would be to teleport, but this was just as dangerous as the bridge, perhaps more. It wouldn't be long before her trainer knew she was gone, and then he would come after her. And with him would come Alakazam. His best Pokemon, Alakazam had learned how to be a robot. And this robot was very sensitive to psychic activity. It would be only too easy for him to show the man where Gardevoir teleported to, predict where she'd run from there, and follow with utmost speed. If Gardevoir teleported now, she may as well just go back to the apartment and wait for punishment.

Opting for the bridge, the Pokemon crept to the structure. Before stepping onto the road she looked for others in sight. There were none; the closest thing to life was the flickering of the streetlights. She took a deep breath and ran across as fast as she could, then quickly took cover in the darkness of the woods again.

About to continue her flight, she turned to take one last look at the river to make sure none had seen her. What she saw sent fear coursing through her body like blood. Standing on the opposite bank was a hunched yellow and brown figure. It held two large spoons, one of which it idly spun through its fingers. It's calm, purple gaze wasn't searching, but was instead staring straight across the river into the fearful red eyes of Gardevoir.

She felt frozen. Alakazam was his master's robot, and he had little objection to inflicting pain to those his master commanded. Here, he had nothing to run from. Only something to catch. In an instant, the yellow visage was on her side of the river; teleported no more than a foot away. The leather-clad Pokemon reached out to Gardevoir, and only when his hand was inches away from her shoulder did just one word enter her mind:

"Run."

Alakazam's hand met air as Gardevoir disappeared, teleporting a few yards away and dashing. Alakazam followed without a word. Charging through the forest, he was easily able to keep up with his target. But now that target seemed fueled with the adrenaline of fear, and the terrain was leveling out and becoming easier to traverse. Instantly forming a new plan, Alakazam threw his spoons as hard as he could.

Gardevoir was confused when she saw the tools hurtle past her, but realized their purpose when they started glowing. With Alakazam's psychic power the spoons floated in her path, before hurtling towards her.

The cold metal hit her in the face and stomach, knocking her back before she could dodge it. Falling to the ground, she opened her eyes, only for them to be once again met by Alakazam's. His hand was already on her, and she could feel psychic energy draining from her body. Gardevoir was caught.

Alakazam picked up his catch, before walking to the road nearby. As he emerged from the treeline, Gardevoir could make out a tall, thin man standing on the asphalt. It was 'Master.'

The man addressed his hunter. "Good job, Alakazam. You caught her even faster than I predicted." Alakazam gently set Gardevoir down on her knees, and bowed.

"But you..," He said to the fairer Pokemon. "You should not have run. I do not tolerate acts of defiance. I am the one who brought you up, and you must do precisely as I say. I expect better."

Gardevoir looked up at the man, and used her powers to talk to him through his mind. _"I have tried to be better. I've tried for years, but you expect too much. I'm a Pokemon, not a robot."_

The man gave a cold smile in return. "Of course. That's why I feed you."

Then, he stepped closer and slapped her in the face. "But you don't have to be a robot to shut up and obey."

That did it. It snapped. Gardevoir clenched her fist and used her last bit of psychic energy to launch the man from the road into the bushes on the opposite side.

Alakazam immediately moved up to grab her. Placing his three-fingered hands on her shoulders, he held her down. There wasn't much resistance. Gardevoir was drained, and virtually limp in Alakazam's grasp. All she could do was gaze at the ground at her knees and think. The man would recover in a minute, and they would go back to the apartment. Then she would be once again placed in a life where she could never be good enough. She would try, she would miss one thing, and she would be punished. A reward for success was rare, and never enough to heal the wounds she suffered. There was barely a life to look forward to.

A tear formed in the Pokemon's eye, before it escaped and crawled down her face. Then, something happened.

A sweet voice sounded in her head. _"Hello? Do you need help?"_

Gardevoir had no idea where it came from. She had no idea who it came from. She only knew it may mean help. She tried to respond, but only managed a weak, _"Please..."_ before she gave out completely, crumpling to the ground.

Just before the world went black she head the voice again. _"Hang on."_

Alakazam darted his head up. He looked at the unconscious green and white figure, then out into the forest. He had noticed the telepathic messages. Tensing up, he braced himself for an attack.

But even this didn't prepare him for the electric discharge the hurtled out of the forest and onto his hunched figure. The massive voltage of the bolt knocked him down, leaving him slightly scorched and completely immobilized. He could only lay beside the same Pokemon he was sent to capture, still clutching those spoons in his paralyzed hand.

* * *

><p>Aaron wasn't expecting this. Off on a nice evening walk with Luxray and Meloetta, and they heard something running through the forest. Going towards it, they were met with an Alakazam attacking a Gardevoir. The yellow Pokemon captured the green, and brought the it to the road to meet a rather cruel-looking man. "Okay," Aaron thought, "That's weird. The Gardevoir can't be a wild Pokemon; it's not shiny, and nothing from the ralts line lives in these woods."<p>

And then the man hit the Pokemon in the face. Meloetta gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Luxray's normal glare deepened, growling a little.

"That's definitely not a wild," Aaron muttered. The hurt Gardevoir looked up at the man, and a moment later launched him across the road. "Well, I guess she's not helpless." This notion was proven wrong as the psychic slumped down, and was grabbed by the Alakazam.

Watching from behind the treeline, Aaron whispered to his Meloetta. "Can you try and communicate with that Gardevoir? Does she need help?"

Meloetta closed her eyes. Opening them a moment later, she frowned and nodded. "Melo.."

Aaron looked back at the hurt Pokemon. She was completely unconscious now, and Alakazam was looking in their direction, searching. Uh-oh. The teenager whispered, "Luxray?"

The electric lion nodded at his trainer. Lowering himself to the ground, Luxray crawled slowly toward the yellow psychic, right up to the treeline. Then he qiuckly discharged a huge bolt of electricity, scoring a direct hit on the Alakazam. The target was knocked to the ground.

Aaron and Meloetta took the opening and ran out to the Gardevoir. Crouching beside the figure, Aaron looked her over. She seemed mostly alright, but there were a number of bruises on the green arms and white face. The latter was also slightly stained with a few tears.

By now the man had recovered, and was running toward the scene.

"Unhand that Gardevoir!" He yelled.

"Well," Aaron responded, "Is this your Pokemon?"

"Yes. A runaway, actually. Kindly let her go so I can take her home."

Aaron thought fast. "A runaway, huh? Looks like a wild to me. Have a Pokeball for her?"

Aggravated, the man said slowly, "No. When she ran, she took her ball with her. I'd imagine it's on her person now."

Meloetta patted down the Gardevoir's dress, looking for the sphere. Finding nothing, she looked at Aaron and shook her head with a small smile. Aaron returned the smile, and kept it as he looked up at the man.

"Nope, no Pokeball. You sure she's a runaway?"

Now the guy was mad. "Yes. Quite sure."

"Hmm...come to think of it, these bruises don't look normal. Then again I guess tough things happen in the wild sometimes."

The man cried, "No! That did not happen in the wild! That was-" He caught himself, realizing he had just painted a very bad image.

Aaron's smile fell, and he picked up Gardevoir carefully in his arms. "Well, from what I've seen, there are two options here. A; you have a rather odd way of catching Pokemon. B; you are her trainer, but a rather cruel and abusive one. Now which is it?"

The man glared at Aaron. "You have no right to withhold that Pokemon from me. I am her trainer. How I train her is my own business."

As Luxray and Meloetta stepped up beside him, Aaron returned the glare. "I'm afraid it is my business. I am Aaron Truman, the gym leader of Sandgem City. Under Sinnoh law I am allowed to take in Pokemon being treated abusively. I've seen this Gardevoir slapped, tears on her face, bruises on her body, you almost just implied you've beaten her, and Meloetta here tried talking to her and has confirmed she is hurting. Sounds like a case of abuse to me. Care to argue? I can arrange a hearing."

The tall man stared at Aaron holding Gardevoir, fists clenched. He had no answer for the teenager, not one that could help his case.

Aaron's glare disappeared, replaced by a smile. "No? Alright then, I'll be taking her home. Meloetta, could you get this fellow a paralyz heal?"

The little legendary flew up to the backpack on Aaron's back. Opening it, she rummaged around a moment before pulling out a small yellow spray bottle. She then hovered over to the man, and held it out to him with a smile. He took it slowly, still glaring at Aaron.

"Keep it," Aaron said, "It's the least I can do for paralyzing your Alakazam. I specialize in electric types; so I always carry a couple paralyz heals with me. You should probably go back home now, wouldn't want to be attacked by an _actual _wild."

And with that, the gym leader and his Pokemon started walking back down the road, Gardevoir still limp in Aaron's arms. The man never broke his glare, and sighed. He turned back to Alakazam, and started applying the paralyz heal.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gardevoir woke up in a soft bed. The feeling was new to her, after spending so many nights on the cold floor or suspended in a Pokeball. She tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she could recall was a voice telling her to hang on.<p>

Gardevoir sat up, looking around. She was in a room with no windows. There were three beds of different sizes inside. She was in the largest one, but the others were unoccupied. Also in the room was a rocking chair, and sitting on it was a little green-haired figure, with large blue eyes and a small smile. Gardevoir recognized it, it was a Meloetta. She had seen a picture of one in her trainer's Pokedex once.

The Meloetta got up and flew over to Gardevoir. Sitting on the bed in front of her, she spoke. "Sleep well?"

Gardevoir's eyes went wide. She recognized that voice, it was the same one that had offered help last night, or however long ago that was. "I..I don't know. Where am I?"

Meloetta smiled. "You're at Aaron's house. Aaron is my trainer, not to mention best friend. We found you last night with that awful man and Alakazam. Luxray took care of the Alakazam, and Aaron brought you to the Pokecenter before taking you here to rest."

Gardevoir nodded slowly. "What about my trainer? Is he coming?"

"Oh no, I don't think you'll see him for a long time."

Gardevoir reached over and hugged Meloetta. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Meloetta laughed. "Don't just thank me. Luxray was the one who paralyzed Alakazam, and Aaron actually carried you. You should go meet them, they're in the living room. Follow me!"

The melody Pokemon got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and went out, followed by Gardevoir. Turning left, the two ended up in a larger room, with a crackling fireplace. Sitting on the couch inside was an older boy, with a Glaceon in his lap and a book in hand. The Luxray was nowhere to be seen. Meloetta walked over to the teenager and sat down beside him. Gardevoir was studying him silently when something alive landed on her head.

"Gar!" She cried aloud, clawing at the object. Pulling it down, she saw a laughing Emolga in her arms.

The others in the room turned at the outbreak. Smiling, the teenager said, "Good morning! Glad to see you finally woke up!" He set the Glaceon down, got up, then walked over to Gardevoir and took the Pokemon from her. "Now Emolga," He said to the squirrel, "What made you think that was a good way to say hello?"

The electric type shrugged, then smiled. "Emol!" it happily said, before squirming free and gliding over to Glaceon.

The boy laughed, then turned back to his blushing visitor. "Are you hungry? I saved some berries and pancakes from breakfast."

Gardevoir nodded slowly, clutching her hands protectively to her chest. The boy led her to the kitchen, where the aforementioned food was waiting on a plate. Giving it to her, the teenager started speaking.

"My name is Aaron Truman. I'm guessing Meloetta already told you what happened?"

Gardevoir swallowed the berries and nodded a little, still looking silently at Aaron. About this point Meloetta walked in the room, flying up on the counter.

The Pokemon smiled at Gardevoir, saying "Melo, Meloetta!" At least that's what Aaron heard. To Gardevoir, she said "Enjoying the food? Aaron cooks breakfast every day, it's wonderful!"

Aaron hugged Meloetta, and spoke to Gardevoir. "So, now I need you to answer me a question. _Was_ that man from last night your trainer?"

As Gardevoir set down the empty plate, she lowered her head once again nodding.

Aaron's grin dissipated. "I thought so. Listening to him talk to you, then slapping your face pretty much cleared it up."

Gardevoir put her hand to her cheek where the impact had hit, tearing up a little. Meloetta immediately flew up to her, wiping the tear away and giving the psychic a hug. "Looks like the embrace Pokemon could use just that , huh?" She said to her.

Aaron put his hands behind his back, glancing around the kitchen awkwardly. "Sorry..Should I leave you alone for awhile?"

Gardevoir straightened up and shook her head. Meloetta stepped back to the counter with a small smile on her face. Aaron grinned as well, then spoke. "So, what do we do with you now? You can't go back, that's for sure. I'd rather not put a Pokemon like you up for normal adoption; there are way too many things that could go wrong...What do you want to do?"

A soft voice sounded in his head. _"I'd like to find a good trainer who cares!"_ Starting, he saw Gardevoir was blushing.

"What the heck was that?"

The voice came again, _"Me. I can't talk to you in real life, but I can telepathically."_

Aaron laughed. "No way! I didn't know Gardevoirs could do that! I guess it's because you're a psychic type. Come to think of it, why can't Meloetta do that? She's a psychic too, not to mention a Legendary."

_"I don't know. Maybe she's just not old or strong enough; I didn't get the ability to talk telepathically until I had been a Gardevoir for a month."_

Aaron looked at Meloetta. She was sitting on the counter, looking at Aaron curiously. Aaron said, "That's cool. Hey Meloetta, maybe one day we can actually talk! That would be great, huh?"

Meloetta nodded happily, at the same time sending Gardevoir a message.

Gardevoir smiled. _"Meloetta tells me you have no idea how much she wants that."_

Aaron laughed. "Oh, so you want to talk too?"

"Melo, Meloetta! Eh-ta!"

Aaron picked up Meloetta and put her on his shoulder. "So, Gardevoir, about what you said. You want to find a good trainer? I think we can do that. I called the trainers who work at my gym, and told them I'd be late today. You should come with me. You can see the day's challengers, and if they might be good trainers. If you like one, tell me and I'll bring him or her over. Sound good?

_"Yes, thank you!"_

* * *

><p>"Graveler, use Magnitude!"<p>

The boulder of a Pokemon grinned before throwing himself into the air, landing with a crash. The floor of the arena shook, and Luxray was knocked to the ground. The move had been effective, and it would be hard for the electric lion to retaliate against the ground type. Aaron was about out of options.

"Not bad, you know what you're doing!" Aaron called across the open arena of his gym. The girl at the other end was beaming. She had beaten Aaron's Emolga and Glaceon, and Luxray was the last one of the three the gym leader was allotted. The number of Pokemon Aaron used depended on the number of gym badges his challenger had. This thirteen-year-old had two, Oreburgh and Eterna. She was planning on making Sandgem her third.

But the battle wasn't over yet. "Luxray, use Crunch!"

The Pokemon regained his footing, and immediately rushed the Graveler. The girl quickly responded, "Use defense curl! Quick!"

The Graveller started to curl up to protect himself. But before he could Luxray reached him, and sunk his teeth straight into the rock of his arm. The dark type move hit hard. Graveler didn't call out in pain, too proud for that. But that was it, and the boulder's face grimaced before going blank. Graveler had fainted.

Luxray backed away from the downed opponent. The girl who had challenged Aaron sighed dejectedly and recalled Graveler. The referee stepped forward. "The challenger is out of useable Pokemon! The battle goes to Aaron!"

Aaron crossed the arena to the younger girl. He said, "If it helps any, you did terrific! Train a bit more, work on your defense and speed, and I think you'll have my gym badge sown up!"

The trainer smiled a little. "Thanks." Then she walked out of the arena to heal her Pokemon.

Aaron walked over to the small spectator stands. Sitting in the seats was Gardevoir, with an orange Pichu in her lap. Once he got there, Aaron picked up the Pichu. "So, what did you think Pichu? Want to battle yourself?"

The little mouse nodded excitedly. "Pi! Pi! Pi!"

Aaron laughed. "Hopefully tomorrow we'll get a newer trainer, then you'll get to battle with Emolga!"

Turning back to Gardevoir, Aaron said "And what about you? So far you've seen at least ten trainers today, most of them pretty good. And you still haven't chosen someone to go with. I don't know whether to be flattered or disappointed."

Gardevoir responded over telepathy: _"None of the trainers we met seemed quite right; I don't want to go with someone I'll.. regret later."_

Aaron didn't have to ask to know what she meant. Letting it go, he said, "Well, unless we meet the perfect trainer at the pizza place, you're welcome to spend the night again!"

_"I'd..I'd like that."_

Aaron paused and scratched the back of his neck, seemingly nervous. "You know.." He spoke a bit lower, "If you want, you could just stay with me. I know I can make room."

Gardevoir blushed. _"Thanks. I won't forget that."_

* * *

><p>Back at home, it was bedtime.<p>

As Glaceon and Emolga went off to their room, Meloetta slipped into her bed in the room Gardevoir woke up in. Luxray settled into the blankets and pillows of his own resting place, while Aaron added an extra pillow to his. Turning around, he smiled and talked to the Gardevoir standing there.

"There you go, bed's made. Make yourself comfortable!"

_"Where will you sleep?"_

"I can use the couch, like last night," Aaron said, retaining the pleasant look.

Gardevoir bowed her head. _"You don't need to do that..I can sleep on the couch or floor. I'm used to it."_

Aaron shook his head. "Which is exactly why you should get the bed. I'll be fine, now get some sleep!"

As Gardevoir carefully got in the bed, Aaron made sure that his other Pokemon were comfortable. Giving everyone in the room one last good-night, he closed the door.

Sitting there in the dark, it sunk in to Gardevoir where she was. No Pokeball, no cold lonely basement, no bruises or expectations. Instead, a warm bed in a friendly home given to her by a man that saved her. She wasn't even alone, sleeping next to two strong, kind Pokemon.

Listening to the deep breathing of Luxray, and the higher pitched sighs of Meloetta, Gardevoir felt…content. Peaceful, knowing that she was welcome. She drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>If there had been windows in the room, sunlight would have been peeking through them. Instead there was silent, sleepy darkness; the alarm that normally went off silenced by Aaron. Despite this, Gardevoir woke early, just as she had been expected to as a robot. But she wasn't immediately given some food and shortly returned to her Pokeball. No one came in to get her for another miserable day. She was left to sleep as long as she wished.<p>

Gardevoir lay in bed, enjoying the softness of the blankets. Peeking out, she looked through a hole in the layers. Luxray's bed was empty, but Meloetta's was still occupied, the little legendary sleeping contentedly.

Finally getting up, Gardevoir decided to hover out of the room so as not to disturb Meloetta. Once again entering the living room she saw Aaron sleeping on the couch. A laptop was open on the coffee table in front of him. It was blacked out in hibernation mode. Continuing to float, Gardevoir moved through the house, eventually reaching Aaron's office.

This room wasn't used much. Aaron's job as a gym leader didn't require much paperwork at present, only records of challengers and their Pokemon. The teenager spent about half an hour at his desk working on this each day before going to play with his Pokemon or read. Thus the room was now unoccupied. Also inside was a bookshelf, containing among other things a book on electric-types, a couple notebooks, a novel, a guide to Mt. Coronet, and a few atlases. Looking at the notebooks, Gardevoir noticed one was marked 'Pokemon Catch Log.'

The Pokemon finally stopped holding her psychic breath, landing on her feet gently. Carefully removing the notebook from the bookshelf, she opened it. Inside was a date, location, and summary for every Pokemon Aaron caught or took in. It appeared Aaron preffered to only keep a select few Pokemon, perhaps as friends.

Flipping to the most recent entries, she read the last three. One was a shiny Pichu, and the next was about a beat-up Buizel Aaron brought to the Pokecenter. Looking at the last one, Gardevoir noticed that the pencil marks weren't worn in, like it was written only a little while ago. Then she read it.

**2/26/15: Rescued Gardevoir.**

**Psychic-type. Female. Location: Route 202.**

**Status at time of catch: **Fainted, bruised and evidence of crying.

**Summary: **Found this Pokemon on an nighttime stroll with Luxray and Meloetta. It was being chased by an Alakazam. Once the Alakazam caught it, he brought Gardevoir to a waiting man. This man was clearly an abusive trainer, so we intervened and took Gardevoir to a Pokecenter. Next morning, learned Gardevoir can talk telepathically. At her request, currently looking for a good trainer for her to go with through my gym.

"Good morning."

Gardevoir whirled around. Aaron was leaning against the door frame, yawning. He continued: "When I woke up, I didn't see you in bed, so I checked the rest of the house. Sleep well?"

Gardevoir timidly put the book back on the shelf. Answering, she said telepathically: _"Yes. I'm not used to a bed; it was really nice."_

Aaron smiled. "Glad to hear it. Except for Luxray, who's probably on his morning run, the others are still asleep. Come over here. I'd like to show you something."

Gardevoir followed Aaron into the living room. As he sat down, he motioned to the couch next to him. Gardevoir nervously obliged. Turning on the computer, Aaron showed her what was on the screen. It was a picture of a woman with a white and pink dress and a lot of blonde hair.

"This is Caitlin. She's one of the Elite Four of the Unova Region. I was looking online for trainers that specialize in psychic-type Pokemon, and she seems to be the best option. As far as I know, she doesn't have a Gardevoir. Because she's an Elite Four, there's a lot of information on her. I've contacted her, and she would welcome you if you wanted to come. If you decide not to go, there's another Elite Four closer by that also specializes in psychics. Take a look, see what you think!"

Gardevoir stared at the screen for a moment, then at Aaron. _"But she's in the Unova Region!" _She said in his mind. "_How would I get there?"_

Aaron shrugged. "I'd take you. I can just about afford to take the time off, and I'm sure Meloetta would love to visit White Forest again."

Gardevoir blushed. _"You'd be willing to take me all the way to another region?"_

Aaron nodded. "Sure! After what you've told me happened to you, you deserve something nicer."

_"Th..Thank you. I'll read this now."_

* * *

><p>After another day of challengers, Aaron grabbed his backpack and Pokemon and strolled down route 202. Luxray and Meloetta walked beside him, while Gardevoir kept back a little. Emolga was flying around, generally keeping up with the group. Pichu and Glaceon had decided to stay back home.<p>

Before too long they made it to where woods met beach. Going right to the treeline, he set down his backpack. Then, he turned to his Pokemon. "And here we are! You know the drill, you can go play in the forest or the water, just come back here in about two hours, and be careful. Meloetta will let you know if we need help. Have fun!"

Luxray was gone in an instant, disappearing into the forest. Emolga cried, "Emol, emolga!" before flitting up the tree. Aaron sat down with Meloetta and pulled out his computer. Plugging in his Pokedex, he scrolled through the list before selecting one to read about. Then he noticed that Gardevoir was still standing. "Oh, sorry!" He said. "That goes for you too. Feel free to explore or join the others! Since you're with me for the day, there's no reason you shouldn't have as much fun as my own Pokemon."

_"Thanks, but I think I'll just rest here," _Gardevoir responded. She sat down against the tree beside Aaron's, looking out to sea.

A few minutes later, Meloetta had started humming. The song made the quiet scene even calmer, each note a little piece of a pretty musical puzzle.

**Confession: I was seriously tempted to mention fishing boats.**

Absently watching the waves, Gardevoir was deep in thought. She had read the information about Caitlin, and she really did seem she would be a good trainer. But something was nagging her. She needed to know something, but the answer couldn't come from Aaron.

Using her psychic ability, Gardevoir sent Meloetta a message. _"Meloetta?"_

The humming paused for a second, before resuming like nothing had happened. _"Yes?"_

Gardevoir looked at Meloetta. She had her eyes closed and was leaning up against Aaron. She sent another message. _"Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure, go ahead!"_

"_Um..What do you think of Aaron? As a trainer?"_

Meloetta's face developed a small smile. _"He's great! We battle often, but can rest when we need to. He feeds his Pokemon well too, and usually knows when enough is enough in a battle. Our Pokeballs aren't used much, mainly during gym battles._

"_What about as a friend?"_

"_Err..He's a really good friend. He cares about all his Pokemon. Whenever he lets out a Pokemon that spends a lot of time in the computer, he always gives it a day or so out of the Pokeball before putting it back in the computer. That way, they get a chance to live a little. Except for Cryogonal, I can't figure him-her-er, it out... Anyway, living with Aaron is a lot better than being a wild when everyone is trying to catch you. Once, when I was sick, he took almost all day off to stay with me!"_

"..._Thank you, Meloetta. You've given me a lot to think about."_

The psychic conversation ended without Aaron ever knowing it started, and the quiet continued unbroken.

Two hours later, Gardevoir woke up to Emolga landing on her head again.

* * *

><p>Gardevoir had made her decision. It was evening, and Aaron was sitting in the living room looking at a list of upcoming flights to Unova. Glaceon and Emolga were playing in their room, and Luxray sat by his trainer, his head being stroked by Aaron's hand. Meloetta was with Pichu in the kitchen, telling him about the different kinds of berries.<p>

Gardevoir sat down next to Aaron. _"I think I know who I want to have as a trainer."_

Aaron put down the list, turning to Gardevoir. "Great! Who is it?"

"_Could you show me a list of the members of the Sinnoh Pokemon League?"_

Cocking his head, Aaron said, "Okay.. Hang on a sec." He quickly pulled up the list on his computer.

Gardevoir ran her finger along the screen over the Elite Four, then the gym fingers. It trailed over Lucian, Aaron of the Elite Four, Volkner, Gardenia, and all the others before resting on the last entry.

**Aaron Truman, Sandgem City. Specializing in Electric and Ice-Type Pokemon.**

Aaron stared at Gardevoir's hand. Then, he looked at her face. She was smiling right at him. Aaron blinked. "Me?"

"_Yes! You've been nicer to me than anyone I've ever seen. I read about Catilin, Lucian, all the gym leaders in Sinnoh. I said I wanted a good trainer who cared, and you're it."_

"But what about battling? I'd think you'd want to do that, and I don't use Psychic types hardly at all."

"_You seem to get along fine with Meloetta, and I don't always have to fight."_

Aaron shook his head. "Wow. I'm not sure what to say..except thank you."

Gardevoir smiled, then gave Aaron a hug. _"Thanks for finding me Aaron. Thanks for giving me a choice."_

**Thus concludes my longest individual story to date. I don't know how many hours I spent on it, but this was a worthy way to spend the last day of my break. (Just in: I just finished revising this. I think it may have taken just as long to fix it as it did to write it!)**

**Please review and say what you think!**

**I think that for the most part, Ryan is out. Sorry, but I feel like Aaron just has more potential. Which means that I just opened up a number of options. Maybe I'll make Aaron the Sinnoh Champion. Then I can use some other Pokemon I'm itching to write.**


End file.
